1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus including a developing unit and a developer accommodating unit which is provided under or below the developing unit and which accommodates a developer.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, a developing apparatus is known, including a developing unit provided with a developing roller, and a developer accommodating unit provided under or below the developing unit to accommodate a developer. In the developing apparatus as described above, those provided between the developing unit and the developer accommodating unit which are aligned vertically are a partition wall which partitions the developing unit and the developer accommodating unit, and a supply port which makes communication between the developing unit which uses a part of the partition wall as a bottom thereof and the developer accommodating unit.
In the developing apparatus, the developer, which is accommodated in the developer accommodating unit, is supplied to the developing unit via the supply port by means of a transport member provided in the developer accommodating unit.